


operation: mistletoe & fairy magic

by detectiveboylee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, True Love's Kiss, liam has bad plans, stydia holiday fic, this isn't serious fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectiveboylee/pseuds/detectiveboylee
Summary: Liam made a mistake. Scratch that, Liam screwed up majorly. It’s okay though because he’s got a plan. A fairy ring, mistletoe, and googled spell were going to fix his mistake. Tonight, he was going to create the perfect atmosphere for Stiles and Lydia to kiss. Time for operation: mistletoe attack.





	operation: mistletoe & fairy magic

Liam had become a beta on a mission; obsessed with creating the perfect scheme to get Stiles and Lydia to kiss. The obsession had come after he accidentally announced their mutual feelings at a pack meeting proud that he was finally able to lock down different chemo signals. Stiles and Lydia hadn’t made eye contact since the announcement and had taken to avoiding each other.

 

Scott despite being the world’s most mellow alpha had even given a harsh scolding before chasing after his best friend who had bolted. Liam probably would have left it alone if it wasn’t for the offhanded comment from Theo. That comment had been the driving force behind this half baked scheme.

 

“Liam this is a horrible idea” Mason looked on warily as his best friend strung up mistletoe above a supposed fairy ring. He could only shake his head as Liam babbled about researching this scheme thoroughly and that plan mistletoe would be success. His best friend shoved a piece of paper with a hastily written spell and actual research. This half baked plan may just be a success.

* * *

 

 

Lydia stepped outside the McCall home for a breath of fresh air. It never ceased to amaze her how intimate pack parties could be. She had longed for that kind of camaraderie and friendship before the supernatural had hijacked her life.

 

Though, right now she longed for the anonymity her large parties had granted her before she had people in her life who she would die for. She knew it was stupid, but all she wanted to do was fade in a crowd of bodies because that was easier than sitting across from Stiles Stilinski and facing her feelings for him.

 

Her feelings had been growing for sometime and she had been weighing the pros and cons of confessing those feelings. Liam outing her feelings had put her in an uncomfortable position. She had made the decision to ignore everything because that was easier than dealing with the hurt that came when Stiles had bolted from the pack meeting. She could be the ice queen and sixty percent evil that most believed her to be. That was easier than dealing with unrequited love because that was a real bitch.

 

She knew she needed to put a stop to those thoughts because they would only spiral and make her more miserable. She closed her eyes and tried to use a technique that Deaton had taught her. It was supposed to help with clearing the voices in her head, but it also had the added benefit of clearing her head of any unwanted thoughts.

 

When she opened her eyes she was confused when she saw she was no longer standing in Scott’s backyard. Lydia coughed when she saw the bunch of mistletoe hanging above her. Mistletoe always left her feeling drained when she inhaled its scent. It didn’t help that it looked like she may be in the center of a fairy ring. They hadn’t encountered too many fae creatures, but from what she had read in the bestiary they tended to be devilish tricksters. That combination with the mistletoe couldn’t bode well for her.  

 

She heard branches crunch behind her and she whirled around to see who was coming. A sigh of relief feel from her lips when she saw that it was Liam and Mason.

 

“Lydia, I need you to trust what I’m about to do” Liam approached cautiously with a jar in his hands. His words confused her and she couldn’t help the feeling of panic and dread that raced throughout out her body.

 

He opened the jar and a ring of mistletoe dust formed around the fairy ring effectively trapping her in as Mason began chanting “ _Vivida spes est adhuc sim in hoc donum Et dabo te. Non est in morte, sicut in somno, sed fatalis prophetiae custodiat te. Et haec de somno surgere faciet vobis, si verum est amoris osculum, et conteram incantatores_ ”.

 

She was scrambling to translate the chants, but her brain felt foggy. The edges of her vision were growing black. The brief panic and dread she had felt before didn’t compare to the panic she felt now. In her panic she could feel her brain crying out for Stiles and then her entire world went black,

* * *

 

Stiles had been disappointed when Lydia seemingly disappeared after slipping out back, but he figured she bailed so she wouldn’t have to deal with the fallout from the last pack meeting. Not that he blamed her because his initial instinct had been to bolt from the pack meeting itself.

 

He knew that he needed to come clean. What good was a ten year plan if he couldn’t even be brave enough to confess his feelings properly. He’d have to pull Lydia to the side and have that conversation sooner rather than later with her.

 

He tried to focus on the conversation Deaton and Scott were having about various wolfsbane strands when he felt an overwhelming sense of panic and dread. The feelings weren’t uncommon especially with the life they lead, but the feelings weren’t his.

 

“Stiles are you okay?” Scott’s face was filled with concern and Stiles knew that his chemo signals had to be off for Scott to shift the conversation so abruptly. Stiles wasn’t even sure how to articulate what he was feeling. He was trying to figure out what to say when a panicked Mason barged into the living room making a huge scene.

 

“Stiles, I’m really sorry, but I’m pretty sure Liam and I fucked up” Mason was breathing heavy and looked genuinely scared about the reaction to his words.

 

“Fucked up? What are you talking about?” Stiles wondered if their mistake was tied in any way to the feelings that he had just felt.

 

Mason looked even more uncomfortable when he realized he had the attention of the entire room. “Look, Liam found this old fae spell and he thought it would trap you and Lydia under mistletoe until you kiss to make up for his mistake… Except the combination of the spell and mistletoe seemed to knock Lydia unconsciousness and we can’t wake her.”

 

Stiles let Mason’s words wash over him. The panic and dread he was feeling were Lydia’s feelings. Her fear had reached out and pulled on their tether. He tried not to let his anger slip out, but it was difficult.

 

“What exactly was the spell you two used?” Deaton asked calmly. Mason handed over a piece of paper. Stiles could only catch a glimpse of latin on the paper.

 

“This is an old fae legend, but it doesn’t trap one in a fairy circle. It traps one in a deep slumber and they can only awaken with a kiss from the person they love” Deaton’s explanation caused Mason to shift from shame,

 

“How are we supposed to know who her true love is?” Stiles demanded frustrated with the turn of events. He just wanted to see Lydia and make sure she was alright. He wanted to make sure any trace of that fear and dread had been chased away and that she wasn’t trapped in a supernatural sleep feeling that way.

 

Scott’s snort and Mason’s incredulous look caught his attention. “Dude, everyone who is around you two can smell the love in your chemo signals.”

 

“I’ll do one kiss, but if this doesn’t work I’m going to make Liam into a werewolf fur coat and maybe he’ll learn to leave things be instead of butting his nose into things that aren’t any of his business."

* * *

 

 

Stiles felt his knees buckle at the sight of Lydia in the center of the fairy ring. He knew she wasn’t physically injured, but this sight felt familiar to the other times her life was in peril. It was honestly unacceptable to him how many times her safety had been compromised and her life was in danger. 

 

If it were up to him Lydia would never feel pain again. Never be in the center of danger again. 

 

He couldn’t help his shaking hands as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. “Can you guys just give us some privacy” Stiles didn’t want the pack watching him especially if his kiss didn’t wake her. 

 

He watched as they travelled a little further out into the woods. It was as private as he was going to get.

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before giving Lydia a gentle kiss. He opened his eyes and caressed Lydia’s face. 

 

“Please Lydia, for the love of God just open your eyes” Stiles begged. His lip trembled as he thought about the table back at Deaton’s office where he had begged her to open her eyes. Just like in that moment he truly wouldn’t know what he would do if she didn’t open her eyes. 

 

He closed his eyes and fought tears that were threatening to spill over. He knew that he hadn’t been wrong when he told Lydia he would go out of his mind if anything happened to her. 

 

“Stiles, what’s going on?” Stiles eyes snapped to Lydia as she struggled to sit up.

 

He began fussing over her and whispering you’re okay. She gave him a tremulous smile. The action sent his heartbeat into overdrive.

 

“I love you Lydia Martin and I’m always going to love you” Stiles told her while holding her face. The feeling of relief from her opening her eyes slightly waned when he realized what he had said. He didn’t regret his words, but there was a certain nervousness knowing that he couldn’t take them back easily and pretend he never said them.

 

“That’s good because I love you too” Lydia told him fondly.

 

His heart began beating hard against his chest as he leaned down to kiss Lydia Martin.

 

Stiles knew they would eventually have to have a conversation about their feelings and how they had been dealing with them. They needed to work out a better way to discuss them so that Liam or any other wouldn’t try risky plans to get them to talk things out. They also needed to have a conversation with Liam and Mason about appropriate times to use magic.

 

But for right now he was going to enjoy kissing Lydia Martin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the latin spell that Liam uses is a translation of the curse from Sleeping Beauty:  
> a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee.  
> Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you’ll keep.  
> And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love’s kiss, the spell shall break.
> 
> catch me on tumblr @detectiveboylee so we can cry about stydia together :)


End file.
